All Over Again
by FallingToGrace
Summary: Meredith continues to try to get over Derek and grows closer to Mark, who she begins to realise she has more in common with than she first thought. Kudos to Sambart for the amazing title!
1. First Touch

**Title:** All Over Again

**Pairing:** Meredith & Mark

**Summary:** Meredith continues to try to get over Derek and grows closer to Mark, who she begins to realise she has more in common with than she first thought.

**Chapter 1**

"So how you like being in the dirty mistresses club?"

"The what?" I asked confused as a slow, easy smile made its way across Marks face. I could still faintly see the cut on his cheekbone from where Derek had punched him. My eyes roamed slowly across the rest of his face, Christina's voice echoing in my ears, no, I could definitely see why Addison had cheated.

"Oh I think you know what I mean" he said his voice ragged and soft at the same time.

"I know what you mean, but since when was there a club?" I questioned hitching an eyebrow and leaning against the desk.

"Since there became two dirty mistresses instead of just one!" he replied glancing over my shoulder. I smiled and shook my head glancing again at the computer screen in front of me. Suddenly a binder appeared before my face and I looked up startled to see Mark was still standing there, holding the very file that had almost whacked me in the face. I looked at him sceptically and he waggled the folder at me, his eyes both playful and serious. Sighing I grabbed the chart and opened the binder as Mark wandered round the desk and collapsed into the chair beside me. Turning round I hitched myself onto the counter and started reading the file. When I'd finished I looked back at Mark, noticing his eyes had not left my face all the time I was reading.

"Is there any particular reason you're giving me this chart?" I asked reaching out to give it him back. He glanced down at it for a second before his eyes flicked back to mine. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the counter, his gaze still firmly fixed on my face. Pulling back the folder I placed it beside me on the desk before turning to him and crossing my arms.

He smirked suddenly and uncrossed his arms dragging his chair forward to reach round me and grab the file.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me out on this case?" he said standing up "but I guess you must not want it." I shot a glance at the folder in his hands and his smirk widened. "Or maybe you do." He finished, once again handing me the folder. I took it and jumped down, my hand grazing his thigh as I did so. Skirting around him I grabbed my stethoscope and jammed it into my pocket before I turned to him. His back was still to me and I watched as he moved his hand and rubbed the spot where I had touched him. My eyes widened slightly as he shoved his hand into his pocket and turned to me, his eyes confused. I opened my mouth slightly, swallowed then tried again.

"Do you want me to prep her for surgery?" I asked my voice thankfully not giving away my confusion. His smile had returned by the time I had finished but his eyes were still thoughtful.

"Yeh, start prepping her and I'll be up after I've scheduled the surgery." He finally replied leaning back against the desk, where moments before I had been sitting. I nodded my head before turning on my heel and setting off down the corridor, Mark Sloan's deep blue eyes following my every step.


	2. Lavender

The scent of lavender swirled around me even as Meredith disappeared from my view. I gently leaned back against the desk behind me, the surface still warm from where she had sat only moments before. Sighing I shook my head, running my hand over my face. I knew I shouldn't be feeling anything for her; she was still in love with Derek. Pushing myself away from the desk I set off to the OR.

It was her strength that I had first noticed about her. Even after Derek had left her, after he had broken her in so many ways she still didn't give up. She slowly started picking up the pieces and painfully putting them back together. She was strong and smart and beautiful and she didn't deserve what Derek had done to her. He was a coward and he would regret it all if she moved on. Sure he was with Addison now but he didn't love her in the same way, he might have done a long time ago but that was the past.

The OR board loomed up before me pulling me out of my thoughts.


End file.
